<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Que sera... sera – editorial by Charles_Rockafellor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385024">Que sera... sera – editorial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor'>Charles_Rockafellor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cognitive Dissonance, News Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The purpose of "news" is to be informed of events.  The purpose of senses and rational thought is to sort out the world around you.  If there's a disjunction, then how is one to determine the source of the error?</p><p>𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Worldbuilding Meta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Que sera... sera – editorial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't watch TV or read or listen to the radio much anymore, these days.  Not the news, nor comedies, nor music.  I used to enjoy a fair amount of TV shows and movies, but even then not as much as others seemed to.  I still read a decent amount, though again: not as much as I once did.</p><p>I used to hear more of shootings and beatings and inequality and so forth than I do now, but even unplugged I still read and hear about it to an extent through idle conversation and the odd bit of social media.  From all that I hear, a lot of people are extremely angry at each other.  Simply existing seems to be enough to trigger people's hatred.</p><p>I walk only in my own shoes, and so have no <em>direct</em> idea of how good or bad anything is for anyone else.  I know only that I need to eat and have shelter, to see to the basic necessities of life.</p><p>I look around and see other people working, just as I do.  Work might mean a nine-to-five job with a check, or odd pick-up jobs for cash; maybe social assistance or criminal/unethical hustling or stay at home spouse; maybe panhandling or living off of the land – each of these is a form of acquiring resources.  Some surely with higher or lower pay, and some just as surely with heavier or lighter workloads – not necessarily commensurately, but certainly not necessarily inversely.</p><p>I walk down the street or drive to and fro, and I don't see the beatings and shootings and so forth that people talk about, though surely such things happen.  I'm from New York, and I know that shit happens.  But even back then, in good areas and bad ones, I didn't see it happening.  Some petty teenage stuff, such as graffiti or loitering, sure, and my car battery was stolen a couple of times, but I never saw any of the heavy duty stuff anywhere.</p><p>That always leaves me wondering: am I completely blind or insanely lucky, or is there simply <em>less</em> going on than we're given to believe?  (My own guess is that it's probably a bit of each, and maybe some further variable(s) that I haven't thought of.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>O ~~~ O</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>